


Wack

by WigglyBlue



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: But I also wrote this in an afternoon, I had fun writing this, Is it funny to me, Random & Short, Short, but god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglyBlue/pseuds/WigglyBlue
Summary: Reynald and Dismas being idiots.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Wack

"This skeleton is fucking wack."  
Reynald paused for a moment, turning his head towards the highwayman, barely able to see him through the slot in his helmet.  
"Excuse me?" He curtly questioned a sentiment that seemed to be echoed by Junia.

Dismas vaguely gestures to the wine glass carrying skeleton they had just slain.  
"This skeleton is fucking wack." He repeats, giving the crusader a blank look with Reynald giving him the same look in return.

"Dismas what does… " _Wack_ " mean?"

Again the highwayman gave him anything but the answer he sought.  
With a shrug Dismas reveals more of his idiocy. "I dunno man. Wack."

Paracelsus let out a long sigh, shaking her head.

"It means peculiar." Reynald raises the faceplate of his helmet, confusion clear on his face. She quickly rephrased herself. "Abnormal."  
The crusader's confused expression worsened and even Dismas looked at her.

Groaning lowly, she pushes her face into her gloved palm. "Good god did none of you have a good education? And Reynald if you dare tell me again to not ' _Use his name in vain_ ' I will teach you a lesson in what it feels like to have a leech in places only your mother has seen."

"I did-" Junia started to say before the plague doctor cut the vestal off.  
"It was a rhetorical question."

Regaining her composure, Paracelsus starting talking with her hands in an exacerbated manner.  
"Weird, strange, unusual, perplexingly unsavory, odd, off, incorrect in a way you can't quite describe. Not including Junia did **Either** of you understand **Any** of that?"

Dismas raises his hand. "I understood off."

Paracelsus throws her head back as she lets out an exhausted sigh.  
"This is gonna be a long fucking adventure."


End file.
